


Where the twilight goes, I will follow

by mi_lky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Blood (non explicit), Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Illumi Zoldyck, hisoka dies, illumi kills hisoka, short and not sweet, yes i am sorry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: Illumi carries out his first, only, and last promise to Hisoka.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	Where the twilight goes, I will follow

**Author's Note:**

> based on my hxh delirious spam text bombardment “what if illumi cuts his hair when hisoka dies”

It's too late. No amount of _anything_ could save the dying man in in Illumi's arms. Pathetically bloodied and golden eyes, despite their fading light, drill straight into Illumi's with a blazing request. 

_Kill me._

Illumi understands. He's the only one who understands their frenzied push and pull, the only one that could ever match it. It's the only script written on his otherwise empty soul and he reads it like a prayer every day. 

_It has to be you._

Wordlessly, Illumi pulls out a pin. It's not special. Hisoka knows this. Hisoka knows everything. 

_It has always been you._

"I'm going to hit an artery. You will die immediately. You won't even feel anything." He informs, voice even. Not a single sliver of his breath ghosts over Hisoka's face, proof of his dedication to the kill. It's like he's not even there at all. 

Even in his state, Hisoka laughs. It's caught between a garbled cough and a maniac's scream and it twists the smudged teardrop makeup into a broken flower petal. 

"I'm feeling a lot right now, dearest." He rasps, laced with mirth Illumi is familiar with. "Namely-"

"Stop talking." 

Hisoka's bloody grin turns upward a little more. 

"And if I don't?"

"Do you want those to be your last words?" It's barely a whisper as Illumi draws his face closer to Hisoka's, their foreheads separated by less than a single hair. 

Hisoka chuckles again, feeling the tip of a pin press harder into his skin. 

"Oh, dearest Illumi," he croons, letting a sharp, nailed hand card into the other's black tresses. His eyes close and Illumi can see the the faint, red lashes quiver one last time. "My love, with hair black as night and eyes as deep as an ebony forest. Where the twilight goes, I will follow." 

_"Kill me already."_

Hisoka doesn't make a sound when the pin goes in. Illumi stops breathing to feel where his heartbeat is. 

When he can only feel his, he drops the pin to the ground. 

Illumi doesn't let himself feel anything anymore. He knows that Hisoka's blood is seeping a mess onto his hand. He can feel it soaking into his pants. Normally, Illumi would give a damn. Messy jobs aren't _jobs._ But Hisoka is not a job, Hisoka had never been a job. 

Hisoka's hand is still tangled at the bottom of Illumi's hair. He reaches to take it out, but his body moves on it's own. 

Illumi instead picks up one of Hisoka's fallen cards. It's a red one, the color of his stained nails. He holds it between his pointer and middle finger, technique as sharp as the day Hisoka taught him how to wield it. 

He _slices_.

Illumi's long, black hair flutters off in no less than twenty, tactful swipes. He doesn't even bother to control his breathing anymore, letting it puff out in hot, heavy, pants against the rapidly cooling body laying in his lap. 

If Hisoka loved his hair, there will be no more hair for him to love. Hisoka can't love anymore. Hisoka is gone. 

He sits there for a long time, the remnants of his black hair fanned out like a small lake around them. Illumi is silent, unmoving, and unfeeling. 

Then he sets Hisoka's head on the floor gently, combing through the red hair that he'll never touch again. He stands. 

When he walks away, his hair doesn't sway behind him, and Hisoka's heels don't tap alongside it. 

_Goodbye, my love._ Illumi thinks, looking down at the empty space where there is one pin missing. 

_I'm glad it was me._

**Author's Note:**

> side note. illumi never replaces the pin. if i i had to hurt thinking that you can have it too.
> 
> >> twt: @HarsTiny


End file.
